


Everything's Relative

by lil_1337



Category: Breakfast with Scot (2007)
Genre: M/M, Nasty Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for smallfandomfest 18<br/>Prompt: Breakfast With Scot - Eric/Sam & Scot - Scot's maternal aunt shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Relative

“You must be Sam.”  It wasn’t a greeting or even a casual observation, but a command that demanded he change his identity if, indeed, he was anyone else.  

“And you must be Helen.”  Sam smile politely tamping down his immediate feelings of dislike and opened the door a little wider to usher his guest into the house.  She was an older and more matronly version of her sister, Julie, and carried herself exactly the way she had sounded on the phone; arrogant, self-righteous and as rigid as a metal pole.  He didn’t remember her from when Billy was dating Julie, but then he’d only met Julie and Scot a few times as it was. 

She sniffed, but did not reply, most likely too busy mentally critiquing what she could see of the house.  “I won’t be staying long.”  She announced, slipping out of her heavy wool coat and handing it to Sam.  “I’m only in town for a few days and my mother insisted that I check on Scot while I was here.”  

My mother.  Not Julie’s mother or Scot’s grandmother for that matter, but my mother. That pretty much confirmed the first impression Sam had had of Helen. 

He smiled and hung the expensive coat on the rack by the door.  “I’m glad you stopped by.  I’m sure Scot will be happy to see you.”  He lied through his teeth.  Fortunately, his years of working in law had taught him how to pretend to be pleasant to people he intensely disliked.  Billy was the major exception, but then he had years of practice at getting under Sam’s skin. That, and he'd started before Sam had honed his professional courtesy skills. 

Her expression soured, the bitterness and anger she so obviously harbored showing on her face. “I very much doubt that.  We’ve never gotten along.  Julie coddled the boy and I made sure that she knew I did not approve.” 

That was easy enough for Sam to imagine.  He had a feeling there were a lot of things that Aunt Helen didn’t approve of, most of them involving compassion and basic human kindness.  Continuing to smile though it felt less and less real he nodded.  “Eric and Scot should be home any minute.  Would you like to see Scot’s room while you’re waiting?” 

“I suppose I should.”  She sighted, obviously put out for having to make the effort, and followed Sam up the stairs, taking each one carefully as if she expected them to fall out from underneath her at any moment.  She initially seemed pleased that Scot’s room was at the top where the attic would be, but once Sam opened the door and ushered her in the smile was quickly replaced by a frown that caused furrows in her brow.  After a moment of study she sighed, deep and extremely put out.  “Well, I see living with a hockey player has done nothing to straighten the boy out.”  She gestured to the light colored ruffled curtains that covered the single window then moving on to the pink and white striped shirt that lay on the floor.  Moving around to the side of the bed she picked up the picture of Julie, grimacing at the fancy frame that surrounded and protected it.  Shaking her head she set it back down with a careless hand that caused it to fall to the side.  “Why is he allowed to have this?”  

Stunned Sam stared at her for a moment, sure he must have misunderstood.  “I’m sorry.  What did you say?” 

She harrumphed, obviously offended that he was not hanging on her every word.  “I _said_ why is he allowed to have this picture?”  

“That’s Julie.  His mother.”  Sam spoke slowly as if explaining to someone whose intellectual capacity he was unsure of.  

“I know who it is.”  She huffed.  “That doesn’t answer my question.”    

“It's the only picture Scot has of his mother, why wouldn’t we allow him to have it?”  Somewhere along the line Sam had switched into his reasonable lawyer mode and he was not happy about it. He'd hoped that this visit with Aunt Helen would allow Scot to reconnect with his mother's family and maybe, in some small way, with his mother. 

“She was a drug addict who had men in and out of her bed.  Not something the boy should aspire to be.  It should be destroyed as a reminder of what she did to her life.”  She reached for the picture, but before her hand touched it Sam darted around her and grabbed it, clutching it to his chest like the precious thing it was.  “Well, I never!”  She spun on her heel and stomped back down the stairs.  After setting the picture down and making sure it was in the same place it had been Sam followed her.  When he reached the living room she was already shrugging into her coat.  “I am not happy.  Not happy at all.  I shall be speaking to my mother and my lawyer!”  

“Please, feel free to do so, but don’t come back.  You won’t be allowed in the house or anywhere near Scot. He's had enough loss and unkindness in his life already and he doesn't need you to add to it.”  

With one final glare she yanked the door open then slammed it shut behind her.  

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  That had not gone well at all. Hopefully Scot wouldn't be too upset.  

Ten minutes later he was sipping tea when the door opened admitting first Eric then Scot. His shoulders were hunched and he walked as if there were heavy weights attached to each of his ankles.

“We’re home.”  Eric announced, frowning as he noticed Sam sitting alone on the couch.  “Where’s Aunt Helen?”  

Sam smiled then shook his head.  “Unfortunately she had business to do and couldn’t wait any longer.”    
Scot brightened immediately and his shoulders relaxed visibly.  “Good!  Oh, good.  I’m going to go to my room now.”  He pounded up the stairs as Eric hung up his coat then dropped onto the couch next to Sam.  

“So, what really  happened?”  

“She said Julie was a horrible role model and we should destroy her picture as an example to Scot.” 

Eric’s face darkened into a scowl.  “That’s when you threw her out?”  

“No, she left on her own, but I told her not to come back.”  Sam took another sip of tea and relaxed into Eric who smiled and wrapped an arm around him, carding his fingers into Sam's hair.  “She threatened to sic her lawyer on us.  Though I don’t know what she plans to do with that since she obviously doesn’t want him.” 

Eric snorted then turned slightly to kiss Sam on the forehead.  “Scot’s with us and nothing is going to change that no matter what or who Aunt Helen sends our way. We're a family, Sammy.”

Sam smiled, a genuine one this time, feeling the anger and disappointment drain out of him. “Yes we are.”  


End file.
